Crescent
by BellaRuthie
Summary: Celeste isn't the average Pleasantvillian girl, and she doesn't want a Pleasantvillian boy either. When she moves to Hudson with Vanity, she meets interesting people-Frank, Jack, Beau-but she has to choose . . . Who will be her waning crescent?
1. Hudson

That night wasn't like any other night. I felt the moon shining brightly over my unfortunately blonde hair. I watched the night; wishing and hoping that one-day I could belong to it. The world in itself held no fascination for me. There was nothing in the world that was beautiful to others and me as well. People said beauty is relative, and to me there had never existed beauty like the night. I had not met a man whom I thought was gorgeous, not even Brad Pitt. Even the most beautiful man to some beheld no beauty to me.

The wind brushed my fair skin sending goose bumps all over my skin. That was where I belonged, I always thought. I belonged to the night, the moon, and the stars. I belonged to the unknown.

The only part of the day that I aspired was the night. I loved the darkness, and the beauty that withholds it. But I hated when I always had to come back to reality.

"Celeste, come in here . . . _Please_!" I knew Vanity soon was going to shout out for me. Vanity was my mother, _was_ always was. I never called her Mom or anything of the kind. She didn't encourage it. I didn't mind much either.

Vanity and I had an understanding. She had delivered me when she was young, and she hated herself for doing it. She could have never killed someone intentionally so she decided to have me. Vanity was a beautiful woman, still young but somehow over the years she became more and more solemn. It was sad to see such a remarkable being be swept away by the reality of the vile world.

I grabbed my sketching notebook firmly behind my back. I marched inside trying to quickly understand why she was angry. She only yelled when I did something wrong or she had important news. Either way, the two options sounded pretty foul to me.

I entered the kitchen to see her on one of the stools. Vanity had her black hair in a ponytail, and her blue eyes were penetrating. I always asked myself why I had to look like my father. It wasn't fair that I looked like Darrell; Vanity was way prettier. Vanity also had what I had always wanted; she had dark hair. She patted the stool next to hers gesturing me to sit down.

I sat down on the stool next to hers. "What's going on?" I could tell she had news. I couldn't tell what kind.

She wrinkled her nose (never a good sign). "I was fired today." I noticed bruise like marks underneath her eyes. She had obviously been crying. I was so blind to important details.

I tried to find sympathy. "What happened?" I never thought Vanity's job was very flashy but she seemed enthralled in it.

She pursed her lips. "I was being treated unfairly, so I decided to speak up." I nodded in approval. "Biggest mistake ever. Richard threw a huge hissy fit and I was fired."

My mother worked as a waitress at a fancy restaurant. She was never paid well but she got some pretty good tips. Plus, she always met the richest men. Every night she brought a different one back home. I would never say Vanity was a whore but she was looking for the right man.

I have always been very grateful to Vanity for being a mother like figure, in a way, but she never intended to be a mother figure. If she could do it over, I'm sure she would abort.

"Did you hear me?" Her eyes were piercing into mine and her eyebrows were smashing together. I seemed to have missed the important part.

"What?"

"We're moving to Hudson," she almost whispered expecting a big scene. She was right; I would make a scene.

"What? I'm almost a senior and you're making me move someplace where I don't know anyone? That's pure evil Vanity, even for you." She stared at me astounded by my words. Each one of my words had slowly cut her, and I could tell.

She grabbed my arm. "I don't care what you think you little infant. We're moving in with Mom and that's _final_." I glared at her until she let go of my arm pushing me away with it altogether.

I could feel my ears throbbing with anger; they were burning up. Vanity was being completely selfish, why couldn't she find herself a real job?

My feet made their way to my room on their own. I slammed the door behind me, and turned on the itunes on my computer. I turned up the volume as loud as I could until I could hear was 12 stones. The music was banging around me, back and forth against the walls of my soon to be old room. It was devastating to leave the only place in the world that I considered a home.  
Vanity and I have moved around a lot. We stayed at hotels, and whatnot. The first place I actually felt comfortable was this small house. It was a one-floor house, but still had it's charm. I never was a big fan of huge mansions. Mansions were interesting of course, but in a small house you always knew what was going on.

I denied it to myself that I was leaving this place I had learned to love and appreciate so much. I hated to believe that my life was going to give a sudden change that I really didn't want.

I jumped on my bed, which still had the same velvet colored sheets I had bought with Vanity about three years ago. My room had hardly been decorated or changed. The room was painted white, no colors. I had a drawer, which was the same velvet color as my sheets (it wasn't on purpose). There wasn't a piece of clothing on the floor, because I couldn't stand a messy room. If I saw a piece of clothing on the floor I would freak. Vanity always thought it was OCD, but it wasn't.

I stuffed my self underneath the velvet sheets hoping I could wake up from the horrible nightmare. That maybe if I didn't move it would all go away. I drifted into sleep.

The next morning I noticed no matter how much I clutched onto my sheets, I was moving. The more I tried to hang on, the faster the process.


	2. Frank

I was right. The moving process had gone quicker than I could've imagined. Vanity had packed her stuff and mine before I could've even tried to cope. It was already the day of the move and I wasn't looking forward to it. One of Mom's rich hunks owned a jet and decided to take us. Wasn't he the gentleman?

We made it to Hudson, Massachusetts quicker than we thought. Even the pilot jerk thought we would've gotten there later. Obviously he knew how to calculate pretty well. Every time the blonde haired jerk looked at me I felt like he wanted to rape me. He was always giving me funny look, and secretive winks. He thought he was attractive, which was hilarious.

When we made it to an airport I wouldn't have recognized even if I tried, Vanity had already laid a wet one on him. He helped us with our bags, and I noticed a woman at the far end of what seemed to be a parking lot. The woman was very attractive for her age; she seemed not too old and not too young.

When I got close enough to make out the face I noticed it was Martha, my grandmother. She looked the same as always. Martha was very young to be a grandmother, of course she had Vanity when she was 15 and Vanity had me when she was 14 so it was to be expected. Martha was in her mid 40's while Vanity was in her early 30's. I was 17, only I was to be 18 soon. My birthday was in September 24th, the day I can be free.

We made it to Martha's house without any fake hugging and kissing. Martha had never approved of me and Vanity didn't even try to make her approve. Martha hated that I always wore black nail polish, and that I hated the way she wanted me to dress like a secretary.

Her house wasn't far from my new school, which Vanity showed me on our way to Martha's. It was called Hudson Catholic High School, the only private school in Hudson. Martha was paying me through high school because she thought Catholicism might do me some good. I did believe in God but I wasn't very much into a certain religion. I hated being affiliated to just one belief.

The thought of having to start all over again was persecuting my stomach. I wasn't a very outgoing person, and my sarcasm wasn't favorable. People always thought I was shy, or arrogant but never any. I doubted they would let me wear skinny jeans, converse, or black nail polish.

My room at Martha's was bigger than my house in Oklahoma. The room was painted a light pink and I could tell it was recent because the smell lingered. The room was completely combined with white and pink laces. I felt like I fell into a bad Barbie dollhouse. I felt like I had fell into my worst nightmare. I threw my sketch book on the bed, and fell on it hoping it was summer.

The next morning came in a rush. Immediately as I opened my eyes I could feel the hot early summer sun eagerly burning my amber eyes. I rushed to take a quick bath, and get dressed. When I came out of the bathroom was when I noticed a pair of preppy clothes hanging on my closet. There was a note stuck to them. _Uniform_. My eyes widened in shock. I groaned as I forced the clothes onto my body, which was obviously rejecting them.

I looked in the mirror, and my long straight blonde hair was down. My eyes were looking more shiny than usual. My skin looked porcelain. I looked like a complete Barbie. The uniform was a white polo, navy sweater, and grey skirt. I wore long black socks and black school shoes. I looked like the perfect daughter. Help.

Martha was waiting downstairs with my breakfast cooked. I never ate breakfast in Oklahoma; Vanity didn't really care for it much. Martha was different of course and she would probably obligate me to eat it.

"Good morning" she muttered, as she pushed a plate of scrambled eggs at me. She looked at me and was stunned. Her face completely shocked.

"Morning" my tone wasn't very distinct from hers. I sat in a stool and cleaned the plate from food. I could feel her staring at me from time to time but I tried to focus on other things.

Soon enough I thought it was time to wait for the bus. I sat at the bus stop, and was the only one there. School was near Martha's but near when you're driving, walking was an eternity. The houses surrounding looked like they had come out of a magazine. I knew Martha's place was nice but the whole neighborhood was completely shocking. I hated the feeling of the sun on my hair. My hair was blonde enough; I didn't want it to be any lighter.

About 15 minutes of waiting paid off when the bus arrived. I was the last person to join the bus, and didn't have many choices. Everyone was staring at me; their mouths were forming an O. I never felt more left out than in that moment. I decided to sit wit the only person who didn't look up to stare at me.

The person occupying the first seat was a boy, he was pimply faced and had greasy hair. He seemed to be surprised when I sat next to him, and he began to eye me worse than the others.

"What's your name?" His vice was the most adorable thing I had heard in my life. He was obviously still in puberty because it was completely uneven.

"Celeste. Nice to meet you." I tried to sound friendly but it came out a bit dull. I could tell the impression I had on him because his face fell.

He frowned. "I'm Frank, if you want t-to know." I held my hand out for him to shake. He stared at my hands, and I noticed my nail polish was still black. He shook my hand with a beam.

I sighed. "So I guess you're my first friend here in Hudson."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. I gave him a stern look and the bus stopped. I was the first one out of the bus gasping for fresh air.

I stood there waiting for Frank to finally exit the bus. People were walking past me and staring as if I were invisible or like they didn't give a damn. I rolled my eyes at them. I turned to see Frank stumbling his way out of the bus.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're graceful." I noticed his excitement the moment he spotted me.

His eyes wandered up and down my body. I felt naked. He gulped nervously. "Were you waiting for _me_?"

I slightly smiled. "Yes. Who else is going to show me around?" I tried to sound charming but that just wasn't me. I put a serious face on and started towards the school.


	3. Like to Hang?

We entered the high school, and it really didn't blow me away. My last high school kicked this one out of the water. The people didn't seem any more interesting, just more like the OC. I hated that.

"Show me around Mr. Guide." He jumped up nervously. His hands were visibly shaking. I giggled inaudibly.

He stared at me with discomfiture. "Do you have your schedule?"

I gave him a gawky smile. "Schedule?"

He nodded, and walked to our left. Obviously he wanted me to follow. I tried to keep up but he walked very quickly, apparently trying to avoid people seeing him. I didn't mind staying far from people.

We stopped at an office, which was completely full of degrees, and stuff won. It was okay for a school office but I wouldn't have wanted my office to be filled with things I didn't win.

The secretary was hardly visible behind a stack of papers that seemed to be for a lawyer. She was a school secretary and had to work double what a lawyer did. Her hair was a strange fake auburn color, and her eyes were a strange blue. Her eyes flickered over to me, and back to Frank.

"What is it Mr. Wentworth?" Her voice was completely hoarse, and rude. He smiled instinctively.

He pointed at me with his index finger. I bit the air in front of his finger so he would remove it. He laughed. "This is Celeste, she's new."

I giggled at the way he removed his finger quickly.

"So you're Martha's granddaughter?" I could have only imagined that Martha was a friend with the rude secretary. Of course they were friends, they were one for the other. "Celeste Carmichael, correct?" She was typing in her computer. Probably sending an e-mail to Martha saying I'm a bitch.

I sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, that's me." I could hear my voice getting more and more uncouth but this secretary reminded me of Martha. For some reason I escaped the house early this morning.

Frank was staring at me, probably petrified at how foully I had spoken to the secretary.

She handed me a piece of paper she had just printed out. "This is your schedule, and your locker. The code is at the bottom. If you need anything just ask for Mrs. Albano." Her voice was still completely impolite. I gave her a bogus nod, and continued out of the office.

Frank followed behind me, and his mouth still hung open. I stopped walking in front of the first classroom. "What?"

"You're not like other girls here." His eyes were following every movement I made. His cute voice wasn't making up for him in that moment.

I scowled. "What do you mean?"

He grimaced a bit. "I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just that, you sat with _me_ in the bus. You are hanging out with _me_ right now. You treat people rudely but you _try_ to treat me nicely. Why are you nice to me?"

I actually struggled with my answer. I didn't know why I was nice to him. I knew I felt sorry for him but I couldn't say that. I decided to ignore the question. "Why does it matter that I sat with you? What's the big difference?" I began to walk again trying to make him change the subject.

He followed at my same pace. I didn't even know where I was going. "There's a big difference. All of the jocks were sitting in the back with arms wide open for you, and you blew them off for me. I knew there was a new girl coming in that moment, just as well as everyone else."

I stopped again, and wiggled my eyebrow. "You did?"

He laughed his dorky laugh. "Duh, the bus never had taken that stop before. I didn't even bother to look up, but when you sat next to me . . . I was stunned. You are, um, well, you."

I raised both eyebrows at him. I saw how he was breathless, and I decided to let him breathe. "I don't get along with people. I sort of got the vibe that you didn't either, and that's why you didn't look up. I don't like people staring at me, and you were the only one who didn't. I appreciate that." He smiled merrily. I felt bad for thinking he was such a nerd but he wasn't very discreet about it.

He was breathing evenly. "Don't you know everyone is staring at you because you're beautiful?" I looked around and saw many faces staring compelled by me.

I scowled at them. "They just like a pretty face. They don't know real beauty." I was walking again, not knowing where the unknown hall of Barbie's and jocks led. From the outside the school seemed like Pleasantville gone bad. That's it, Hudson reminded me of Pleasantville. All of the girls wore their skirts as they were supposed to but I didn't really care if it was muffled.

A group of whispering girls watched me enter the girls' bathroom. I could hear footsteps following me but didn't care for them. I watched myself sulking before the mirror. There was a group of girls behind me, watching me closely. I saw them through the mirror. I glared their way.

I turned, and gave a bogus smile. "Did you lose something?" They all stared at me surprised, and intimidated.

One of the girls spoke up. "We were just thinking maybe you'd like to hang." She was a bleach blonde, with piercing blue eyes, and very tan skin. She was definitely the typical cheerleader.

I raised an eyebrow. "As fun as that sounds, I'll have to pass." I grabbed the books I had left sitting on the sink. I walked out the door without glancing back at the four girls.

The moment I stepped out of the bathroom I spotted Frank sitting against the wall in front of the bathroom.

I sighed. "Where's my locker?" I felt sorry for leaving him standing alone before. Frank was the only person who seemed normal to me, less Pleasantville more Steve Erkle.

He jumped to his feet swiftly, and grabbed the tiny paper above my books. "That's a nice locker," he whispered, as he began to walk. I followed him grabbing the paper form his hands.

"There are _good_ lockers?"


	4. Names

We walked in silence to my locker. It was beside a water fountain. I guessed people were passing around there a lot. Great locker. I stuffed all of my books in my locker and only kept the books of my first two classes. I had Physics, and Math. The worst classes were one after another.

I grabbed my backpack, not looking up from my schedule. "Where are my classes?" I whispered to Frank who was watching me closely. He smiled and gestured me to walk before him. I did, but he was slow so he couldn't keep up. I felt two hands grab my shoulders gently while I was staring behind me at Frank. It was a jock.

He smiled like the idiot he was. "Hey." I raised an eyebrow the same way I had to the four girls earlier. "What's your name?"

I glared at him. "Oh my gosh, I forgot my name. You are just so charming that I lost my conscience" I joked. He smiled until he understood I was making fun of him. Frank stood next to me nervously trying not to stare at the jock much.

The jock guy faked a laugh for everyone to hear. "Really, what's your name?" He seemed to be really serious. He was speaking through gritted teeth.

I looked at the ceiling as if I were dumb. "Name, name, name. I have many names. Which one do you want?" I smiled, and batted my eyelashes playfully. He eyed Frank.

"Hey Frunk, you going out with this babe?" He pointed at me as if I weren't aware he was speaking of me. Maybe he was dumb and believed my whole dumb girl scene.

I made a face. "Frunk?"

Frank looked up at me with a poignant expression. "Mix between Frank and punk." He continued looking at the ground.

The jock walked away laughing. I already hated the guy, and didn't know him. He wasn't even attractive. He was the kind of guy you saw winning over babes in stupid movies like Mean Girls. The bell finally rung, and everyone dashed into their classrooms. Frank placed me in front of a room.

"This is Physics. Got to go." He waved as he ran to his next class. He was far away, and I could hear him gasping for air. He needed to work out.

I entered the classroom of doom.

The classroom in itself seemed harmless. The people were also very harmless. Well, duh it's Pleasantville. I sat in the only seat available. It was next to a boy with black hair, and freckles. He looked like a mama's boy. How sad.

He looked at me stunned. "H-Hi." I placed my backpack on the floor, and sat up straight.

"Hey."

His face was the same shade of red it had turned when I first entered. He seemed nice enough, but still he stared too much.

The teacher was a boring man, with no hair in the middle of his head. Huge spectacles covered his eyes, and he had no ring on his ring finger. Poor old bastard, he wasn't married.

The classes were pretty much the same; everyone stared. Everyone was lame, and every time I changed a class Frank would already be outside to guide me. He was growing on me already only after a day. Everyone at lunch were either staring at me, or talking about their weekends.

The whole day was exhausting. Listening to girls' murmurs, boys undressing me with their eyes, and teachers welcoming me. My body ached to get Martha's so I could change my clothes; the uniform was painful. Frank was very eager with me, like he never had had a friend before. It was heartwarming.

On the bus back home, everyone was staring at me with hope. I could tell many of the jocks wanted me to sit with them. Sadly for them, I had a date with Frank. Not a real date, but whatever. Everyone huffed in offense when I sat next to Frank again. It was getting annoying how they hadn't understood I had no intention of becoming them already.

The next morning was a Saturday, and I was suddenly thankful for Vanity's quick moving skills. If we had moved later maybe I would have endured a whole week of school. The sun was burning on my cheeks; because I had left the curtains open the night before. I shut the curtains and lay back down trying to cover my face with my new pink sheets.

"Celeste!" Martha reminded me of Vanity somehow. I noticed how I hadn't seen Vanity the night before. I groaned as I made my way out of bed.

Walking down the steps I spotted Martha with a stern expression. "Are you planning to sleep all day?"

I raised an eyebrow in perplexity. "What do you mean?" I pulled my long blonde hair into a ponytail. Martha was wearing jeans, a blouse, and a pair of nice shoes. They were Pleasantville shoes, for sure.

Martha narrowed her eyes at me. "It's 12:00 o'clock. At what time were you thinking about waking up?" She was furious, and sadly it made me so merry to see her that way.

I fought back a smile. "Right about now" I teased, as I walked back upstairs. I heard her take a step on the stairs.

"I do not take care of negligent infants." I noticed where Vanity had gotten her charm. Vanity and Martha were very much alike in so many devastating ways. It was the whole reason why they didn't get along with _each other_.

I rolled my eyes still walking upstairs. "Yeah, yeah." I locked myself in my room, and took a nice long shower. The water had been running hot for a while so I decided to exit. I got dressed in a comfortable short skirt, a t-shirt, and converse. I wore my blonde hair down trying to keep the sun off of my skin.

Martha was downstairs cooking, when I tiptoed my way out. I knew if she saw me, she would have attacked me with questions. When I was at the door I darted outward far enough for her not to see. I walked down the streets of the neighborhood trying to elude reality. I wanted it to be at night so badly. I missed the moon that I could see so clearly.

I saw a lot of Pleasatnvillians passing me by, and staring as if I had a piece of lettuce on me teeth. I glared at them, and just walked around without knowing where I was going. I ended up at an empty baseball park. It seemed to have been abandoned long before. The park was hardly visible from the street. It was exactly what I needed whenever I wanted to escape the Martha and Vanity. They were a team now, they deserved a team name . . . the Tormentors. I liked that one; it would come in handy.


	5. Mr Gorgeous

Monday morning, drag. My weekend had been completely lifeless. The whole time the Tormentors were bullying me, and I was desperate to get away. Maybe school wasn't worse than Martha's. I waited at the bus stop with my preppy uniform, and my still black nails. The bus came and I got in. To my surprise, Frank wasn't there. I was forced to sit with someone else.

My eyes wandered around the bus looking for the less harmless person. I decided to go with the person I recognized, the stupid jock. I sat next to him, but tried not to even look at him. I saw a dumb grin stretch across his face. His blue eyes were all over me, probably undressing me in his imagination.

He chuckled lifelessly. "I knew you would sit with me. So Celeste, why are you so difficult?" I stared into his bogus blue eyes.

"What? I didn't hear you." I looked away again. I could have guessed he would find my name soon enough. The jock wasn't attractive at all; I couldn't understand women. He was tanned, and huge.

I felt a huge hand on my arm. "Come on sweetie, you know you want me." He sounded like a complete imbecile.

I looked away. "I find it adorable that you comfort yourself so well with your optimistic attitude" I joked still not staring at him. The bus finally came to a halt. I practically dashed out of the bus.

The first person I noticed was Frank standing on the sidewalk, half smiling. His curly hair was even bigger than his body.

"Sorry" he mumbled. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he tingled under it. I dropped my hand quickly.

"It's okay." I giggled my way inside, side to side with Frank. It was adorable how he always got so nervous near me. "So, what gives?"

Frank was trembling nervously. "Jack threatened me. He said if I sat with you on the bus today, he would kick my butt." I looked up at him, and he was definitely nervous that Jack would kick his butt anyway.

"Wait, Jack is the jock? Ironic." Frank smiled at my hostility, but was sulking in less than a second later. I changed my books while Frank stood next to me.

I heard a masculine voice come near. "Hey Frunk, what did I say? Get the hell away from her. If she isn't with me, she isn't with anybody." I rolled my eyes, and slammed my locker. Frank was about to faint of nerves. I understood him; Jack was pretty big.

I tapped him on the chest. "Excuse me but who do you think you are?" He opened his mouth to answer but I raised my hand to quiet him quickly. People were piling up around us to watch. "Please save me the explanation of how you became a loser. Stop being such a bitch, and accept that I'm not interested. I'm glad we had this talk. Oh and by the way, his name is Frank." I tapped his lightly on the chest once more giving him a phony smile, and grabbed Franks arm. I pulled Frank away from him, and walked him to my first class.

Frank was trembling underneath my arm. "Thanks, but now I think I'm going to be beaten up quicker." His voice was more uneven than ever.

I smiled cozily. "Believe me he won't. I humiliated him. Now he's going to give up on me, and hate me for life." I beamed, and he raised an eyebrow in mystification.

I was right. The entire day Jack had spent the majority of his time glaring at me. Frank was relieved to see he wasn't Jack's first target. I could tell by the way he spoke more evenly when he had looked Jack's way. Frank was nice, we weren't alike in almost anything but he was nice. Frank was a genius, and I wanted to do something about it. But Frank was too embarrassed about being a nerd already.

During school I had decided I didn't want to go straight home. When the bell rang ending the hell that was high school I changed my books with Frank beside me, as usual. He noticed I wasn't heading for the bus stop, and grabbed my arm. I stared at him with disbelief, but he let go quickly and nervously.

"Where are you going?" His voice was squeaky, and nervous. We were standing past the sidewalk.

I smiled impishly. "Away. No, I'm kidding. I want to walk around, I don't want to go home just yet."

I noticed he made a sullen face. "Oh. Well, I-" he began, as he kicked the ground. I noticed there was no precise object on the ground to be kicking, he was nervous.

I sighed relaxingly. "You can come." I didn't miss the excitement that grew on his childish façade.

I rolled my eyes.

We were walking by the Main Street cemetery, worst place to be if you're sad. It was completely depressing, and dismal. To me, it was beautiful. I could see Frank recoiling from the cemetery.

I giggled. "Scared?" I stopped walking right in front of the cemetery.

His face looked up at me with fear shining through his fair skin. I looked up at the sun, standing still.

"Can we go?" I heard his voice but I was lost in the rays of the sun. The feeling of the heat on my cheeks was too much. I couldn't hear anything but I wanted to see the sun. I smiled, and looked to where Frank was supposed to be.

I was surprised to see someone else sitting against the cemetery's fence with a sketching pad. He was gorgeous, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His skin was a dark russet, flawless and soft. His nose was sharp, strong chin, and chiseled cheekbones. His hair was long, dark, and styled into casual disarray. He had his pouty lips puckered, with a pencil in between the top and bottom lip. The most beautiful part of all was his eyes. His eyes were almond shaped, deep, and dark like the night I loved so much. He was no normal Pleasantvillian. He wore torn up jeans, a tight t-shirt, and vans. He looked absolutely stunning.

After I felt a tapping on my shoulder was when I noticed my jaw had dropped. The worst part was that the guy was not oblivious to my reaction towards him. I looked around to find who had tapped me on the shoulder, and found Frank.

He was shifting his weight awkwardly. "Can we go now?" I then calculated he had only moved from where he was standing because he was afraid of standing too close to the cemetery. Frank's eyes were moving from mine to Mr. Gorgeous behind me, and back.

I giggled inelegantly. "Sure." I glanced over at Mr. Gorgeous once more, and he was staring straight at me. His smile was completely smug. I shuddered.

We walked down until we made Priest St. Frank seemed eager to go to his house. "You can go Frank. Don't worry, I'm a big girl."

He smiled down at me, and stood before me. "See you tomorrow." I smiled back kindly. I had to admit, I really had grown used to his nerves. Frank was weird and all but he was genuinely a nice person. Frank was also different. It was only my second day getting to know him so I was hoping I might get closer during the passage of time.

I walked back down the street alone, and passed the cemetery once again. I had to admit I half hoped to see Mr. Gorgeous again but the guy was gone. I noticed a small sketch on a piece of paper on the ground where he had been sitting. Without even thinking I ran to the spot and grabbed the paper.

I was taken aback by the drawing. My eyes carefully followed every single drawn line, taking it in, and analyzing it. It was of me. I wasn't of course 100 sure Mr. Gorgeous had drawn it, even though it was more like a 98. It was amazing. It was I looking at the sky. It was only a first try obviously but it looked so beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. I stashed the drawing in my book bag, and continued home.

**A/N**

**People!! Read my story!! Haha!! This movie is completely and solely about humans . . . but it will be interesting!**


	6. Beau

I didn't exactly know what I wanted to draw, but something was bugging me. Something was telling me to draw, even though it wasn't nighttime. I only drew the moon, and the night. I had never even tried to draw anything else. Before I knew it my hands were gliding across the paper as if they had a life of their own. I began with two almond shaped circles, and ended up with two dark eyes. The irises were in the shape of the waning crescent moon. The drawing was like nothing I had ever drawn before.

The next morning I was decided to ask Frank if he knew who Mr. Gorgeous was. To my surprise, Frank wasn't on the bus the next day either. Walking on to the bus was even more awkward that day. The worst part was I noticed Jack hadn't given up. He was sitting where Frank usually sat with a dumb smile across his dumb face. Inevitably I ended up sitting next to Jack.

I heard him sigh. "So, Celeste. I was wondering . . ." I interrupted before he could even continue with his stupid question.

"Why you're talking to me? Me too." I stared around me, and noticed how everyone never kept his or her eyes off of me. They all looked the same. Their eyes were curious, and their uniforms dull. I was one of them in that moment.

I heard a loud cough. "Wouldn't you like to, um, go out with me?"

I snapped my head his way, and his expression was hopeful. He suddenly looked more attractive than before. It wasn't that he had changed, but he actually had guts. His tanned skin made him look like he glowed. My mouth hung open. I couldn't believe he actually dared to ask me out. Nobody had ever dared to. I was shocked. Stunned.

I was also nervous. "Uh, I-I don't know." The bust stopped at the right time, and I leaped out. Frank was waiting for me with a disappointed smile. Disappointed at him, no doubt.

I jumped in front of him with a real smile. "Hey!" His eyes widened with shock.

"Hey?" He made it sound like a question. I giggled, and we made it into the school. Jack had caught me by surprise, but that was it. No doubt I was going to snap back soon. Right?

"Are you okay?" I then remembered Frank was next to me. I looked up at him nervously.

I nodded clumsily. "Y-yeah, I think so." Frank was getting less nervous around me, it was comforting.

He made a perplexed expression leaning against my locker. "What happened? You seem pensive."

I turned to face him closing my locker behind me. "Jack asked me out." Frank heaved an eyebrow but didn't look surprised. He looked more probing than concerned.

Frank's clothes looked so baggy against his tiny body. Frank was tall but very slim. He practically swam in his school uniform. "What did you say?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I said I didn't know." Frank's expression changed completely. He seemed edgy, and his eyes held envy.

"Why? I thought he was a stupid jock." I could now hear his envy with every word he spoke. I trembled at the thought of Frank liking me. I only knew him for 3 days.

I struggled with my answer. "He is, but he had guts." I walked towards my first class, and I could hear Frank following me. It suddenly hit me, literally. I was on the ground staring upward trying to find the hug figure that made me fall flat. It was Jack. He had a grin across his face, and he leaned towards me to help me up.

"You should be careful." He spoke as near as he could, and his breath smelled like mint. It wasn't the good minty flavor; it was another kind. It was the red kind, the spicy mint.

I rolled my eyes, as I tried to stand. "You should watch where you're going. You're a bolder, you should know the consequences," I murmured. When I was standing I had him face to face, his face was soft and sweet. Jack was beginning to seem different to me.

The thought that had hit me right when Jack did, was still in my head. I tried to rock it out but it kept coming back. I knew Frank was jealous of Jack but I needed to know. The classes were slow of course, whenever you want something to go quickly they go slowly. Somehow the day managed to go in slow motion. Thankfully lunch had to come around.

Frank was sitting in a lunch table outside. I sat next to him without even looking towards the food. Frank stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked desperately. He seemed surprised to see me sit with him. I had sat with him the last two days, hadn't I?

He shook his head. "Nothing, I thought you might sit with Jack." He pointed over to where Jack and his huge buddies were sitting. I shuddered, and looked back at Frank.

This time I shook my head. "Hell no. I do have a question for you." I watched how he breathed in deeply, and exhaled.

He blinked a few times trying to figure out what I wanted but he was unsuccessful. He nodded. "Yes?"

I slightly smiled. "Who was that guy yesterday?" I saw how Frank was trying to remember anyone yesterday. His expression looked as if he was living it over again.

The jocks were laughing now, and staring my way. I glowered at them, and continued staring at Frank. The wind blew against Frank's face exactly at the same time he reacted.

"Oh, the cemetery guy?" he asked relieved. He seemed to have worried if he had forgotten.

I nodded slowly trying to keep calm. Frank had already gotten jealous of Jack once. I didn't need an episode here.

He smiled wholeheartedly. "Yeah, the rich guy." My smile faded into a straight hard line. "His name is Beau Leighton. He's one year older than us, and he's home-schooled. Not to mention, he's really rich." Beau, it sounded like a cute name. He didn't look rich by what he wore.

I shrugged. "Do you know him?"

Frank shook his head. "No, nobody does. Well, only girls." He gave me a wink, and I looked over at Jack. Jack was staring at me out of the corner of his eye.

I rolled my eyes. "Is he a player?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

Frank took a sip of his apple juice. "You could say that."

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! You're the best! Love you guys! Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

The whole week I had kept thinking about what if. What if he Jack was my soul mate? What if I should go out with Jack? What if Beau really was a player? I had to admit to myself that Beau was the only guy I had ever considered beautiful, gorgeous. Beau was gorgeous but he did seem smug. Even Jack seemed less smug than Beau. Besides I would never see Beau again, I thought to myself over and over again.

I couldn't help it, but my mind replayed the day I saw Beau so many times in my head. It had been magical. The sun, for once, looked as amazing as the moon. Then, bam, I look to my side and find the most gorgeous creature alive. He even drew a picture of me. He threw it away of course, but he did it.

I didn't even know Beau but he had cut me, and I was bleeding. He didn't know it, but I was bleeding. The drawings got even more eerie during the passage of time. I drew eyes, lips, and even hands. It was as if I was possessed. Every time I tried to draw the moon, somehow it turned out as something else.

It was absurd to be thinking so much about Beau. I knew it was, and I had never done that before. I had never even liked a guy before. The worst part was that I couldn't control it. There was something in me that held hope for an accidental meeting or something. I couldn't help but keep a piece of hope in my body for a rainy day.

When the weekend came along, I was receiving Jack phone calls. Martha had caller id so I was able to ignore his calls. I wanted to get away, to leave. It was Saturday night, and I had been cleaning Martha's all day. I wanted nothing more than to escape the Tormentors. I hated being around them; they always were bossing me around. When they weren't bossing me around they were bossing each other around. Darrell called a few times for me, and we spoke a bit. My relationship with Darrell was never father daughter but we did get along as friends.

The night was growing, and it was looking beautiful. The moon was going to be a waning crescent. I wanted to try to draw a moon without making a Beau body part. I needed to watch this peacefully, without any Tormentor interruption. I decided to escape the Hell House. I waited for Martha, and Vanity to fall asleep to leave the house.  
It wasn't difficult to escape at all. The night was beautiful, and I watched it grow the whole way to the ballpark. The park was isolated as usual, and more perfect than before. I noticed how there were no lights near, making the night shine brighter.

I sat in the middle of the park, and sketched. The only sound around me was the wind gently bristling around me. One of my favorite parts of nighttime was the wind that blew against my hair. In Hudson the wind didn't blow exactly as well as in Oklahoma but it was still nice.

My sketch was almost done when a nice breeze-somewhat like the ones in Oklahoma-brushed my cheeks. I lifted my head to look at the beautiful moon, but it wasn't there. The moon had been stolen. I heard a footstep, and stood up quickly. It took me one glance to see the person behind me. I was frozen still.

Beau was standing before me with an uneasy expression. He gave me an impish smile. "Sorry." His voice was incredibly soothing. He was standing about ten feet away, and I could still feel his breath against my cheeks. His voice was low, and husky. It made my whole body tingle.

I rushed past him, and he grabbed my arm. His skin was warm, but I noticed that the enjoyable breeze was around him. I looked up at his incredibly beautiful face, trying not to make eye contact.

I couldn't help it; they were beautiful. His eyes looked even more stunning at night. There was something in them, this night, which made me shiver. His eyes held the moon. I could easily notice the moon in his eyes. My eyes flashed behind me, and there it was. The waning moon was in his eyes the same way I had drawn them. My jaw fell.

He loosened his grip as if something had hit him internally. "You don't have to go," he murmured. His cool minty breath flew around me, teasing me.

He gave me the same smug smile he had before. I shuddered, and shook him off. "Actually I do."

I heard footsteps behind him, and noticed a girl coming towards us. "Beau, come on. I don't have all day." She was completely Pleasantvillian. I could see her cheerleader style, and laugh. Her hair was dark brown, the irises of her eyes were dark green and it went growing to a light green. Her cheekbones too prominent, making her looks anorexic. Her tiny body didn't help in the least. She was ever Pleasantvillian's dream girlfriend.

She skipped her way to his side. It was then that I noticed she was almost wearing panties. She had a small tiny skirt on, and a tied up blouse. Her very skinny muscular belly was visible. Her hair was down, to her back length. She stared at Beau with dreamy eyes, the same ones I knew I used. "Who's she?" Her voice was high, as if she was cheerleading right then.

He looked down at the tiny girl for the first time, but looked back at me quickly. He was taller than I imagined, he had to be about 6'5 or so. His body was extremely perfect, completely carved and strapping. "I don't know yet. What's your name?"

Again his breath caressed my cheeks making me unable to think clearly. "I-I'm sorry. Confidential." I rushed past them without one more glance back. I heard the girl mumble profanities. He was obviously a player, and liked Pleasantvillian girls. That made it easier for me to forget him, well.

I looked all over the place for my sketchpad, and couldn't find it anywhere. I looked under the bed, under the pillows, everywhere. It wasn't anywhere in Martha's. I was about to panic when I remembered two nights before. The night I was so distracted by Beau that I forgot to pick up whatever I left on the ground. I slapped myself, literally. I had left my sketchpad of drawings of _him_, on the ground. I couldn't believe it. There was no punishment enough.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading again! OMG 3 guys? I can't handle one. . . haha! Please review!**

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were as if planned. Everything happened in the same order. Frank never made it to the bus again, and I sat with Jack every time. Jack wasn't as unpleasant as I had thought. He always asked me out, and didn't even get nervous about it. I never accepted, and Frankie always got angry about his asking.

Friday morning, I ate Martha's breakfast as usual. I headed for the bus, and sat next to Jack. He wasn't very merry this day. He seemed solemn, for some reason. I didn't dare to talk to him, just in case he bit my head off.

He sighed. "Celeste" he whispered. I looked up at him nervously. He seemed to be struggling with something in his head. I wanted to clear it so badly.

"Yes?"

"Why won't you go out with me?" He had never sounded more vulnerable than in that moment. He looked like a child, and I wanted to hug him. He was incredibly innocent for that small and yet meaningful moment.

I moved my hand to his instinctively. "Do you want me to?"

"Of course." He seemed electrified by my touch. I smiled halfheartedly.

"Then, I will" I murmured. Jack straightened up, and hugged me tightly. He hugged me too tightly. I tapped his shoulder. "Can't breathe," I muttered. He loosened his grip instantly.

The moment the bus stopped I was in complete anguish. I knew the moment I had to tell Frank about my date with Jack was soon. I wasn't expecting to have to accept. I thought Jack would eventually give up, and ask someone else out.

I stepped out of the bus slowly, and cautiously. The first thing I noticed was Frank . . . not there. My heart stopped beating for that second. I was relieved. I didn't have to explain to Frankie so soon. I hopped out, and changed my books. I waited for Frankie at my locker, but he never went. When the bell rang I entered my first class.

Frankie never showed up in between classes. I was hopeful that I would see him at lunch. I didn't want to dread the moment longer than I had by then. More time would've been excruciating. When I walked outside to where Frankie sat, I knew he wouldn't be there. To my surprise, he was. I hurried to sit next to him, rehearsing my lines in my head.

I noticed his expression was glum, which made it impossible to speak. My voice was caught in my throat and I couldn't clear it. He looked up at me, and his eyes were fierce. He was hiding something behind them. It was devastating to watch. I tried to not meet his gaze.

"I heard" he huffed under his breath, as he drew his sandwich to his mouth. Frankie had lost his cute voice, at least to me he had. The words pierced me.

"Heard what?"

He swallowed the piece of sandwich he had bitten. "You know what. I'm happy for you." His voice was completely sarcastic. He took another bite, and watched me with glaring eyes.  
I glowered. "What's wrong with you? Who cares if I go out with Jack?"

He swallowed difficultly now. "I do. You're turning into one of them. I thought that would never happen to you. You act all bad, but you want to be like them." My mouth hung open from the irate words that escaped Frankie's mouth.

"How dare you say that? I defended you, I still do. And I, Celeste Carmichael, would never want to be one of them." I pointed over at the cheerleading table as I stood up. My hand was trembling from the anger that fueled me.

He grimaced. "But you hated Jack. Now you want to date him?" His voice had begun heated but ended calm.

"He's asked me out a billion times Frankie. It's about time I said yes. Besides he isn't whom he acts out to be. He's really sweet with me."

Frankie took a deep breath. "Just don't turn into one of them, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Duh."

It was the night of the stupid date. I wasn't looking forward to it. I decided to just be myself, and if he liked it good for him. I really didn't like Jack in the least, at least not like that. But he was the first guy to ever ask me out. That had to count for something.

Before I headed out I looked once more in the mirror. I wore a velvet satin v-neck dress, and black boots. My hair was down, and I wore only eyeliner and mascara. I didn't like the way blush looked on me. I had to recognize I looked beautiful. Somehow, I looked so different than anyone from this Hell. The doorbell rang, and I rushed downstairs before the Tormentors could answer. I took my house keys, and stepped out.

Jack was wearing a silky light blue button down shirt, and black pants. His shoes were shined, the way every Pleasantvillian should've had them. He stared me up and down taking me in. I knew he was shocked by how different I looked. His blue eyes filled with yearning, and I took a step back. He gave me a crooked smile, and led me to his car. He had a red Camry. It was a nice car.

The moment we entered the car, he put his hand on my thigh. I shook it off, and glared at him. "Do you want me to leave already?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. You look beautiful." I half smiled looking out the window. He headed out, and I just admired the moon out the window. Tonight it was a new moon. It was lovely.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Please review!!**

**Peace!**


End file.
